Polyps represent growth of tissue that occurs in any area within a mucous membrane. More particularly, polyps are often found within the gastrointestinal tract, specifically the colon and less so in the esophagus, small bowel and stomach. Although most polyps are benign, a minority can develop into cancer. It is the practice to screen adults to remove polyps of the colon when encountered by performing a polypectomy procedure. The malignant potential of a polyp is based upon multiple characteristics including size, histopathology and contour defined as pedunculated (on a stalk), sessile, (domed growth), and the more recently evaluated flat polyp which is thought to have a greater malignant potential.
It is therefore of utmost importance to be able to completely remove these polyps when encountered. Due to the physical nature of a flat polyp, in particular, it can be technically more of a challenge to remove completely and safely. A design to grasp and remove these polyps in the safest manner is of paramount importance in the field of endoscopy.
Generally, there are 3 basic designs for instruments to remove polyps, in addition to a few specially designed instruments that are used more rarely. The 3 basic designs include cold biopsy/grasping jaws, hot biopsy grasping jaws (with cautery), and a snare (with cautery). These three designs account for greater than 95% of the instruments used during polypectomy procedures. During a typical procedure one, two or all three of these instruments may be used.
There, however, remains a need in the art for improved biopsy instruments for use during endoscopic procedures.